villainsandheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Pale
Info Real Name: Renee Bell. Current Alias: Pale. Aliases: None. Status: Active. Threat Level: Local. Relatives: mother: Cher Bell, Grand mother: Madam Bell, Father: Ranger, Everet Dalton. Affiliation: The Difference. Base of Operations: Malibu. Alignment: White. Citizenship: U.S.A. Marital Status: Single. Occupation: Mystic, Difference operative. Race: Human, 1/12 Cherokee. Gender: Female. Age: 16. Height: 165. Build: Athletic. Eyes: Pale Blue. Hair: Black. Skin: Mulatto. History Renee was born in Lafayette and spent most of her time in the bayou looking for adventure and escaping alligators. She would follow voices she could hear, unknowing they were spirits of the past. These spirits would often lead her to trinkets and things of worth that her mother could use as income as a poor single mother. Renee's Grandmother made her do chores around the house that seemed pointless, like always painting the picket fence out front as to keep evil spirits away, or collect herbs for talismans and mojos to keep around the house. when Renee reached the age where she had to go to high school it turned out she had just found a substantial amount of doubloons in an old pirate fort! These made it possible for her mother to send her to a private school in Wisconsin. At the end of her last year she came across the Mystical Villain known as the Black-foot Shaman. Renee battled the Shaman and the three spirits of the ancestors (the bear, the eagle and the spirit) and won by both strength and reverence to the spirits. She was then told to find a boy who had defeated the Shaman a few months back. during this fight Renee found a Cherokee bone spear that helped her and she kept as a weapon and fulcrum. With the battle ended the Shaman turned into a drunken homeless Native-American. Renee went to Grand canyon to find the boy when she finished high school and met the difference operatives Savage and Jake, they quickly escaped an earthquake created by the operation Halo. after arriving to the Malibu HQ of the Difference. Renee has been offered a spot on Team 1, but still seems unsure about her own role in the Difference. Together with the Difference she adopted the name Pale, and learned that she had an affinity for bone magic connected to the Eternal plane of Shadow, Bone and Dust. She has so far met with the entities who claim to rule there and has lost her own shadow in the process. She has given up her bone spear to gain some knowledge and skills from these entities. in this process she had a quick run in with the Kurgan! and saved her fellow Savage from decapitation. (At Least she THINKS thats what happened... ''- The management'') She has together with the Difference member and Man/God Hoder fought Beast Boarder and won, and also helped stop a heist initiated by the Triad. Pale is currently trying to find the balance between force and justice, after the battle with Beast Boarder, since she might have gauged out his eye with her spear, though no permanent damage was done. Pale wants to be good but she worries about her powers and the origin of them. Pale has succeeded in creating a bone golem with no arms called Droopy. who is her first golem but not her last. Powers Fan of Teeth: Mystical Blood: Infernal (Cancerous ex inferis) Skills Knowledge of The Wayang/Kulit: 0.1 Swimming: 1. Climbing: 2. Knowledge: 2. Fighting animals: 1. Tricking Boys: 1. Glide: Drive: Escrima: Gear Different Suit mk "GeoForce" : *Armor: 10. *Photonic tubing: 7 (Bonedust). *Hard shell/Soft shell switch. Shark teeth. Utility Belt: Local Decrypter, 2 canisters of healing foam, crime scene investigation kit. Books: Dust, Bone and Shadow: the inevitable end of all things. Wisdom of Solace. The Globes of Azmodai. To Tread Where One Does not Walk, By Al-Muktai The Saracen. The Book of Eibon. Material: ''' ½ pound of mixed badger and raccoon bone meal. Shark Teeth. '''Golems: Droopy, the First. Category:Different Category:PC